Règles de nuit
by Tempy-san
Summary: La nuit on dort même chez les Mugiwaras. Ils dorment tous? Sauf peut-être trois certaines personnes! Attention yaoi donc les homophobes peuvent partir.


Coucou me revoilà avec un petit OS! :D Un peu compliqué à écrire pour moi mais ça va c'est pas trop trop mal. x) a vous de juger... '_'

* * *

**Règles de nuit.**

La nuit était calme sur l'île Crazyend. D'après les rumeurs, les habitants seraient loufoques voir complètement fous! Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Amarré sur un de ses ports, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avait plutôt été surpris qu'aucune personne n'est peur ou ne les dénonce à la Marine. Luffy avait affirmé avoir vu une grande boucherie. Nami ne fut pas de cet avis...

Bien que le silence régnait sur la ville, c'était étrange de ne pas entendre les pirates d'ordinaire si dynamique. Ils dormaient dans un hôtel auquel la rouquine avait payé les chambres... moins chères, bien sûr! D'ailleurs, un autre jour elle avait appliqué des règles pour la nuit. Gare à ceux qui la réveille!

Chaque pièce avait un lit pour deux. Nami et Robin dormaient ensemble. Zoro et Sanji partageaient la leur. Usopp et Chopper étaient dans le même lit. Mais, ne manquait-il pas une personne? Hé oui... Comme ils étaient en nombre impair, quelqu'un roupillait seul. Et c'était le pauvre Luffy. La navigatrice prétendait que c'était un moyen de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Pas pour lui... Il s'ennuyait. Le silence était son unique compagnon. Il était là, assis sur son lit, les yeux vides fixant le sol. Grrr... Le Chapeau de Paille détestait ne rien faire. En plus il avait faim! Il aurait volontiers réveillé son cuisinier, mais...

* * *

Du côté de Zoro et Sanji, un calme inquiétant planait dans la chambre. (1) C'était plutôt surprenant en fait! Eux qui passaient leur temps à se disputer et se crier dessus. Pourtant c'était bien vrai. Quant au Marimo, il ne bougeait pas. (2) Enfin presque. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement; laissant apparaître ses petits yeux verts. En face de lui, le blond dormait profondément. Son visage était serein et détendu, sa respiration était régulière. A chaque expiration, un petit souffle s'échapper de ses narines. Il avait les paupières closes; elles cachaient ses pupilles bleue azur. Le plus étrange était ses drôles de sourcils. C'est vraiment un cas spécial! Forme en spirale. Ce qui pouvait déclencher une profonde réflexion. Néanmoins, le bretteur n'était pas mieux question choses spéciales! Lui, il avait les cheveux vert. Ceux qui lui valait les nombreuses moqueries de son compagnon; et ça l'énervait du plus haut point! Bon après pas d'autres choses particulières. Cependant, son corps était extrêmement musclé: résultat de son entraînement quotidien.

Le regard du vert se planta droit devant lui. (3) L'escrimeur avait une vue splendide. Il sourit. Un sentiment familier lui noua le ventre. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de particulier pour le cuisinier et que pour lui aussi c'était le cas. Parfois agréable. Parfois très désagréable. Très compliqué pour une tête d'algue! En sa compagnie, il sentait bien et calme. Il aimait leurs chamailleries. Il aimait leurs défies. Il aimait sa cuisine. Il aimait lui parler. Ou bien l'aimait-il tout simplement? Peuh! N'importe quoi. Zoro effleura sa main et la prit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il aimait aussi la chaleur de son corps... Il inspira profondément, étant assez proche pour sentir son odeur familière. Il caressa son torse non recouvert par le drap. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Alors quoi? Franchement, qui a un jour réussit à contrôler ses pensées?

Sanji sortit lentement de son sommeil. Dérangé. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire Il daigna regarder son nakama les yeux tout ensommeillés Ah tiens, il dormait pas. C'était rare! Il ferait mieux de dormir la nuit et non le jour ce crétin... En y réfléchissant il faisait les deux.

« Et alors Marimo, tu dors pas?» ricana-t-il moqueur.

Ledit Marimo, haussa les épaules, pas d'humeur à se battre. Mais à la place un petit sourire illumina son visage. Profitant de cet instant, le sabreur se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'autre se laissa faire - tranquille - et mit ses mains contre son dos pour rapprocher leur corps. Il lui répondit avec fougue. Nami n'avait pas de si mauvaises idées quelque fois! Mais au même moment... Un bruit . Le blond sursauta et se releva pour fixer la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure si tardive? Un braillement très familier. On était jamais tranquille, même hors du navire.

* * *

_Tic tac... Tic tac... Tic tac..._  
Voila un moment que Luffy restait dans la même position. Il se leva ensuite d'un bond. Et si il allait rendre une petite visite à ses compagnons? Cette idée lui parut excellente et il sortit vivement de la pièce, se dirigeant vers une autre porte. Aussi discret qu'une souris, il l'ouvrit silencieusement. A son plus grand malheur, Usopp et Chopper dormaient à poings fermés. Déçu, il partit boudeur, prenant soin d'éviter la chambre des deux jeunes filles. Chose à éviter: faire du bruit. Même lui le savait! Son ventre gargouilla. Manger... Manger... Sa seule préoccupation.  
Un peu plus loin, il atteint la porte où derrière était son second et son cuisinier. Il avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit éloigné! Cette fois-ci, sans hésiter, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. ZUT! Il tambourina à la porte en hurlant - pas trop fort tout de même:

« ZORO! SANJI! OUVREEZ! »

Gros silence par la suite. Le brun entendit un juron. Hihi! Parfait, ils étaient réveillés. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter tant que Nami n'apparaissait pas... Ou pas. Le pauvre Luffy était vraiment trop naïf! Pourtant il devrait savoir qu'il ne fallait pas énervait Sanji. D'ailleurs c'est celui-ci qui répondit:

« Luffy! Qu'es-ce tu fait?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça? s'exaspéra-t-il.  
- Ouvre s'il te plaît!  
- Non.  
- Mais! Je parie que vous vous amusez... C'EST PAS JUSTE! Je m'ennuie et j'ai FAIM... chouina ventre-sur-pattes.  
- La ferme! Tiens je te donne une clef, je te garantie que tu t'ennuieras pas là-bas. Maintenant, tu dégages! »

La clef passa en dessous. Derrière la porte, Zoro prit les épaules du blond et le recoucha sur le dos pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, continuant ce qui avait été interrompue.  
Quant à Luffy, il prit l'objet métallique, fasciné. Quel genre d'endroit? Enthousiaste, il partit à la recherche de la pièce secrète.

* * *

(1) Hé oui excusez moi... Il ne s'est rien passé. Silence garantie toute la nuit! C'est Nami qui est contente! :D _*Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit tordue comme toi. ._.*_ Mais si, hihi~.

(2) _*C'est logique, il est sensé DORMIR.*_ Mais on peut bouger dans son sommeil. o_o _*Oui mais un peu. -_-"_* Pas faux! :OO La logique, alala... '_' Mais on doit quand même avoir des mouvements bizarre en dormant, non? è.é On peut même être somnambule!

(3) _*Tu m'expliques pourquoi IL dort pas? On parle de ZORO!*_ Je sais pas, t'as qu'à lui demander... °A° _*Je te rappelle que tu es l'auteure... En fait tu écris des choses mais tu sais pas pourquoi. ._. *_ Oui! Tout est LÀ-DEDANS! ;D _*Pourquoi s'est pas Sanji qui dort pas alors?*_ Euh bah... Pas envie. XD -fuis- No en fait j'avais pas trop envie de faire le portrait de Zoro en prem's. Et puis parce que Sanji il est tout mignon quand il dort. *o* _*Et donc pas Zoro, quoâ? .*_ CHHHT Tais-toi! O_O"""

Voili voilou. :D Quoooi comment ça y a Luffy? Non me tapez pas! C'est pas faute, il m'a fait son attaque Gomu Gomu No Chat Potté, impossible que je résiste! :'( "Bouhouuuu. TT_TT" Qu'est-ce qui a Luffy? O_O. "Sanji m'a menti, derrière la porte y avait que de la poussière, des araignées et des balais! :((((" Haaa. :x C'est pas de chance! La prochaine fois tu lui demanderas la vraie clef! :D "C'était pas la vraie? :O -part-" Voila un problème réglé... pour moi! xD Un pitite review? :3 Je sais il est tout petit. èé C'est mon premier texte avec du yaoi son soyez pas trop méchant hein! T^T Sans être hypocrite. x) Bon je vous laisse. 8D


End file.
